Thomas Blackstone
(insert introduction to character here.) Physical Description Age: 18 Birthday: April 10th Gender: Male Hair: Brown Eyes: Green Height: 5'8" Weight: 160lbs Thomas is short, lean and a bit more scrawney than he is athletic. He is roughly handsome, with sharp eyes and a dashing smile offset by a nose that looks like it's been broken one too many times (And it has). He tries to look more mature than he really is by growing his facial hair out, though he can only get away with this for a few days before his mother forcibly makes him shave. He has short and wavy brown hair. He's almost always slinking, slouching, or lurking that only teenagers can pull off. Tom is what might be called a Rogue poser. Listening to way to many tales of daring of the (insert nearby city here) rogues guild influences the way he dresses. Mostly, dark colors, Comfortable and loose pants, a light, long sleeved shirt with a laced V-neck, boots, and his almost present (in the winter, at least) oil cloak, clasped in the center, and worn so that it covers most of his body. A belt pouch carries what little coinage he's able to obtain, and his shiny new knife Character History Thomas grew up on a small farm near the town, along with his 6 sisters, father and mother (Stewart and Matha Blackstone), where he learned how to plant crops and other assorted quaint farm-y things. After his father ran off, what was once a rather normal kid started to act out, pulling pranks (mostly harmless, some not quite so.), and even the occasional theft from the localgeneral store (he was only caught once, and is STILL on the towns shit list). Character Personality Jerk with a heart of gold. Prankish, clever, and hotheaded. Thats all Ive got so far... Family Thomas was the 3rd born amongst his 5 siblings. Father: Stewart Blackstone - Chivalrous, kind, and Unknown to his family, Stewart is descended from a long line of knights, adventurers, wanderers, crusaders, and other travelling heroes. So it should be no surprise that, after hearing one tale of anciant evil and magnificant treasure too many at the local tavern,he descided to grab his old sword and run off to be a hero, telling Thomas to watch over his sisters till he got back. That was 5 years ago. Mother: Sheila Blackstone Skills and Description 35 Experiance Main Stats Body: 1d8 (3) Mind: 1d6 (2) Soul: 1d10 (4) Bastardry Sneaky Bastard: 1d10 (4) Lucky Bastard: 1d10 (4) Combat Dirty Fighter: 2d8 (6) Duelist: 1d6 Big Honkin' Knife: 1d6 (3) Misc Stuff Rancher: 1d8 (3) Mechanical Aptitude: 2d6 (4) Big Family, No Brothers, No Father: 2d4 (2) Enemy of the Black Wings: 1d6 Current Equipment and Description *Lots and lots of blades, swords, knives, and a lovely assortment of forks (you never know). His exact equipment changes from mission to mission, but he always carries a long blade, his hunting knife, and a few other knives. Currently he's carrying his hunting knife, a small set of spade bladed throwing knives, a stiletto, and a borrowed sword, *A set of lockpicks, small screwdrivers, pliers, screws, bolts, and other mechanical brickabrak *A spring loaded grapnel *A spring loaded, arm mounted dagger Category:Player Character